Halo: A mystery unfolds
by Auxiliaryzoro
Summary: Who were the precursors, how far would they go to make sure the mantle was upheld? We'll find out when a young man is thrown from his universe to another and finds a record of these long lost beings. (I'm officially going to try to resume this story and just so potential readers know, this statement is the 1/20/13 update)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay the way this SI begins sounds stupid but there is logic behind it you readers just don't have the required information yet

Halo: A Saving Grace

Disclaimer: I do not and shall never own halo

* * *

><p>Jonathan glanced down at the box in his hand. It was the limited edition of Halo 4. He had already purchased the game when it came out but the disc had gotten scratched causing him to have to purchase a new copy, and since he had the money he bought the most expensive version from a friend of his who had planned on collecting it before he decided he needed the money.<p>

He would admit it he was a big halo nerd, infact he had recently bought new copies of all the halo books. So recently they were still in his trunk

Pulling the keys to his car out of his pocket he opened the door and sat inside. Setting the box in the passengers seat he turned on the radio only to hear an emergency broadcast about a freak thunder storm hitting the area. Not paying it any mind Jonathan opened the box and yelled, "That son of a bitch." The box was missing one very important thing to him a Halo 4 game copy. His ass-hole friend had cheated to him. Sighing at his bad luck Jonathan got out and opened his trunk to put the box in with the rest of his halo stuff when a bolt of lightning hit the car causing the books to flip open the pages billowing from the force before in a bright light they formed a portal above them with dates shooting across it. Jonathan barely got out a, "wha…" before he was sucked into the portal leaving nothing behind.

Catherine looked at the boy they had found earlier outside the compound passed out. He was breathing lightly and seemed to be about 7 or 8 years old. He had long brown hair reaching his shoulders and dark blue eyes. His shoulders were also wide and he seemed to be slightly overweight but she could work around that, after all what were the chances of a child of the same age group as her Spartans with the genetic requirements for the augmentations dropping right in their front door.

No the problem she had was the box he had with him. It read Simply Halo and inside where many books most with the title halo on them. This in itself was not a big deal what was in the books was. The only one she had began to read so far was titled The Fall of Reach and had relatively detailed training days of her Spartans. How he got this information she didn't know but she planned to find out

Jonathan groaned as he woke up. His head was killing him and for some reason he couldn't move more than a little. "So you've finally woken up that's good."

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked in the direction the voice came from.

"You should know Jonathan after all my name is in this book you had on you." With that she showed him the book causing his eyes to go wide.

"Wait a second how do you know my name and where am I?"

"You are on the planet Reach in a secret ONI training camp, and I know your name because I found your wallet. It says you're from the year 2011 is that true?" She answered then questioned.

"Yes it is and if what you say is true then I'm inside a video game/book series and that should be impossible, and I feel different do you know why?"

"A video game hmmm. Ill have to have you tell me about that but first I believe you feel different because Your date of birth says you should be 17 but you have the body of a 8 year old." She answered.

"That's odd." Jonathan at this point was barely short of going crazy if not for having red fanfiction like this back in his own world and even then as soon as the doctor left he would probably freak.

"Yes quite. Now tell me about these games." Catherine said as she took a seat.

"Ok but I want something in return. If its possible I want to be a Spartan, I know the chances my genetic code is right for it is low but..." Jonathan said as he looked at her.

Sliding her hands beneath her chin she nodded. "Actually you are a match, I guess it's destiny you showed up here, so I suppose I can let you into the program."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok that is the prologue to my new story. I'm posting this to see how its responded to by viewers. I have not thought the plot out completely though so I am open to suggestions from readers.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Reach January 25, 2519

Jonathan stared at the door in front of him, behind it he would meet his fellow SPARTAN trainees for the first time.

"So are you excited to meet them?"

Jonathan glanced at the person speaking, it was Doctor Halsey. "Yeah I am it's not everyday that you run into characters from a video game."

"Well remember this isn't a game here everyone is real and so are you, if you die later in the war then you really die there are no respawns." Jonathan had explained everything to her from the parts of the books he remembered to the games and needless to say she was stunned about everything that was going to happen. She knew however that she couldn't change everything because if she did anything the books said could be incorrect she would have to wait and change things closer to when they happen. "Remember you're now Jonathan-077 and you've been recovering from something known as cancer, a disease that is extremely uncommon in this time, and you had a bad reaction to the cure causing you to enter a coma for 3 years, this last year being used as rehabilitation."

"Don't worry doctor I know the story."

Looking at him one more time she nodded and reached for the keypad to open the door. "Wait a second Doctor do you have something I could write with on you?"

Giving him a questioning look she reached into her pocket and pulled out a data pad, started a blank page and gave it to him. "Thanks now…." He typed a few things quickly and handed it back to her, "Just a few suggestions for project MJLONIR." Sighing she took the data pad and opened the door.

All 75 future SPARTANs stared at him and he found it slightly amusing that the people that he always knew as trained killers were now just 8 year old children, and that he would be joining them in their training. "Umm hey." He said unsure of how to talk to them.

"SPARTANs this is Jonathan-077 he's joining you in training starting now due to circumstances beyond our control, if you are interested please feel free to ask him." Halsey said to all of them.

Jonathan glanced around the room and noticed a few of them staring at him as if they were sizing him up, while others seemed not to care, and a few even seemed happy he was there. "Jonathan if you would follow me I'll introduce you to your team." Halsey said after a moment.

Following her they stopped in front of a group of three all with white bands on the shoulders of their uniforms. "Hey I'm White 1, Justin-21." A boy with pitch black hair and a face with no baby fat on it at all said. "And I'm white 2, Silvia-003." A girl with light blonde hair said smiling up at him. "And I'm Kirk-018, or white 3." The introduction was finished the boy with light brown hair and a missing tooth.

"Now that you're introduced I'll be leaving." She started to walk away but turned her head and said one last thing."Welcome to hell."

* * *

><p>UNSC Carrier Atlas March 16, 2525<p>

Justin walked around his hands in pockets and his eyes downcast, his team had yet to recover from the augmentations and with 11 SPARTAN s already crippled their chances were dropping. Especially since the only reason the augmentations had been as successful as they were was because of the early augmentation results Halsey had stumbled upon in the ONI database. (The results in the her journal). Hearing a sound he looked up and spotted Sam seemingly lost in thought. "Hey Samuel has anyone else woken up yet?"

Sam looked up at him replied, "Yeah Soren woke up awhile ago, that makes 42 of us, sorry about your team."

"We all knew this was dangerous going in but thinks anyway, and about John I'm sure he'll make it after all he is our leader."

"Ah it's good I found you two, I have good news we introduced a new drug into the SPARTAN's systems to wake them and it worked, so now the others are in the recovery wing and they're doing well." Halsey said as she walked up to the two, "So how about we go see them."

Looking at eachother then Halsey the two followed her to the recovery wing.

Jonathan jerked awake and tried to set up when a searing pain shot through him forcing him back down on the bed.

Hearing the beeping of a heart moniter he remembered where he was, they had just gotten the augmentations and apparently he survived. Tilting his head to the right he saw Silvia also hooked up to a heart moniter. Looking forward again he saw the light above the door turn green and then the door itself slide open. "Hey Justin how long have you been moving?"

"About a week I was one of the first to wake up."

"Figures always had to beat me at everything.", Jonathan glanced over at Silvia again, "So how are the others doing?"

Halsey answered this time. "They should be waking up anytime now." She looks at her datapad, "Infact Kirk should be waking up now."

As if by magic as soon as Halsey said those words Kirk, who Jonathan realized had been to his left, groggily opened his eyes.

"Kirk it's good to see you up now white team is almost at full strength." Justin said.

"Almost? , who's still out?"

"Silvia is still recovering but she should be awake soon." Answered Halsey.

"Ok White team we're going to have a funeral for our fallen brothers and sisters as soon as everyone is up, and since that's going to be soon let's get prepared." Justin ordered after hearing that Silvia, who at this point was the last to wake up, was going to wake up soon.

"Yes sir!" replied Jonathan and Kirk.

* * *

><p>Behind Rebel Base, planet Acal 2 September 22, 2525<p>

It had been nearly half a year since the SPARTAN funeral and the remaining SPARTANs were just gave their first mission, the same as in the books John took Blue team. However Halsey had came up to White team and gave them a mission to help relations with the ODSTs since they dislike the SPARTANs now.

Jonathan had narrowly prevented the fight between John and the ODSTs by saying he pulled the pin from the weights making them mad at him, therefore causing them to fight him and not John and he held back so as not to kill them.

Their mission was to infiltrate an Insurrectionist base on Acal 2. The Rebels had taken control of a prototype weapon factory that had recently had a breakthrough in a new technology. The gun was titled the LRSSBR Mk.1 and they were told that its containment case was not to be opened under any circumstances. The ODSTs were waiting for Justin's call then they would move in.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Justin asked.

All of White team nodded the ODST armor they had on light as a feather due to their augmented muscles.

Jonathan looked at his teammates; Justin had an MA2B, Kirk had a M7057/Defoilant Projector and the demolition pack, Silvia had a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, then finally Jonathan had a MS Caseless Submachine Gun, all of them having an M6D pistol.

"Alright only number designation from now on, 018 flash the hatch. 077 lead the way suppressed weapon only."

Kirk nodded and pulled out a flash bang, pulling the door open and tossed it in, Jonathan moved in after it went off firing four rounds apiece into the two innies covering their eyes in pain.

Justin walked over to one of their dead bodies and connected his tacpad to one of theirs, downloading a map of the base, "Okay the map says that the weapon is down this hallway and down about 7 floors. Once we get down there ill call in the ODST support to get us an evac route because there is likely to be a lot of security there."

Jonathan nodded and started down the hallway checking each corner for any enemy activity. Hearing the sound of footsteps to his right he turned and barely jumped back in time to dodge the stab by a now dead rebel, after all being torched by a flamethrower will do that to you. Jonathan took the time to appreciate that the flamethrowers range was much larger than in the games before he nodded his thanks and started to move forward again paying extra attention now.

"Elevator spotted 021." Jonathan started, "Wait doors are opening, five enemies spotted."

The innies barely had time to step out of the elevator before two were burnt to death and the other three had bulletholes in their heads.

Jonathan walked up to the doors and checked inside, "No enemies spotted."

Justin nodded, "077 take 003 down the elevators 018 and I will take the stairs. Be careful there is no telling what they have down there."

Silvia and Jonathan both nodded as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so here's the next chapter of my story I want to go ahead and apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. IF anyone wants to I do need a Beta and they would be really appreciated. Also I have a Halo idea I am fairly sure is original but I do not have the skill to write it if anyone wants it message me and we'll discuss it.<p> 


End file.
